


Не пропаганда

by Madnessia



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, LGBTQ Themes, Poetry, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:30:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25130137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madnessia/pseuds/Madnessia
Summary: Ставлю рейтинг 18+, потому что в нашей стране незаконно говорить детям, что не-гетеро тоже люди.
Kudos: 1





	Не пропаганда

В моей ленте вновь девы, покрытые ранами,  
И подруга в сомненьях, в слезах и две ночи без сна.  
Как всегда, виноватым не справиться с правыми.  
На Руси кого первым побили, того и вина.

Кто-то может лишь строчкой всю душу мне вытянуть,  
Мои недо-стихи — это просто рифмованный текст.  
Говорят, что из песни ни слова не выкинуть,  
Так что я напишу пару строк, чтоб сказать, что мы здесь.

Нет иллюзий, стишком не меняю позиции.  
Лишь скажу, что мы здесь, ведь никто не примчится на зов  
«Извращенцев, больных, тех, кто рушит традиции»,  
Обезличенных, дальних, чужих и немых голосов.

Пусть рисуют вам «радужных» с перьями образы,  
Но мы люди, а не пропаганда, пора осознать:  
Я — та девочка, кто сидит рядом в автобусе,  
Одноклассница, кто вам всегда разрешала списать.

«Мы» всегда среди «вас». Для кого это новости?  
Свет надежды не гас, хоть пока беспросветная ночь.  
Может, завтра в глазах будет меньше жестокости,  
Меньше ненависти.  
Вдруг я ваша сестра или дочь?


End file.
